


A whole new world

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Frenchiness involved, I tried not to stop too much on the food, It all started with a blind date, Lois set Cat up, Rating will go up, Romance, supercat christmas in july, then it evolved, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “You must be Cat. Lois speaks quite highly of you.”Cat looked up but only to be meet with a blinding smile and sparkling baby blue irises. Too shocked to speak, she stared.“I’m Kara, Kara Danvers, and I will be your date for the evening, if you allow me.”





	1. I got a blind date waiting to come around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



“Mom, you’re going to be late!” Carter said, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping the tip of his left foot against the hard wooden floor. It was the third time in the span of ten minutes he’d had to say those words to his impossibly stubborn mother, who was still wandering around in her bedroom, wearing nothing but a set of towels wrapped around her silhouette and around her head. When he finally saw her step into the walk-in dressing, he let out a slightly relieved sigh.

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early,” came the answer, muffled by the distance and the many clothes carefully hung around the huge closet, neatly folded on shelves and methodically ordered by Designer name and then by color. 

“You do know you are not actually a queen? Which means that line from the second princess diaries movie doesn’t apply to you,” Carter replied, trying to hide the amusement in his tone. He’s lost count of how many times his mother had used that very line ever since they both saw the movie, a few years back. 

“I am a queen. I’m the queen of all media and therefore, it totally works,” his mother retorted, stepping out from the closet holding what seemed to be a bottle-green dress. She carefully placed it on her bed and considered it for a few seconds before shaking her head no. Carter bit back a groan and watched his mother disappear in the dressing room again.

Four dresses later, no decision had been made and the clock was now displaying the numbers 7:23, in bold, neon red lights.

“I think you should go with the green one, mom. The Alexander McQueen grey one is pretty great but you need something bolder, something that makes your hair and eyes stand out …”

“What about the red one?”

“Tacky,” Carter replied, smirking when his mother threw him an outraged look. “What, you know it’s true. It’s a tacky, cheap red and it doesn’t even matter if the dress is from a renowned designer, I find it doesn’t suit you at all.”

“You’re probably right. What’s wrong with the black one then?” Cat asked, waving a hand in the general direction of a very well cut, knee length and round-collar dark dress. 

“Mom, this is a date, not a funeral …” 

“I wouldn’t wear such a bold dress to a wake, Carter,” Cat shook her head and then turned towards the green dress. It was made of a silky material that sparkled very softly under the light, with a under-knee hem and a halter neck. “Alright. This one wins, I suppose …”

“Good. Now onto the important part, putting it on!” Carter rolled his eyes to the sky and gathered the other dresses to take them back into the closet.

“Why are you so intent on making me go to this stupid blind date? You were the one to tell me it was a stupid way to find love when I went to the first one …” Cat asked, narrowing her eyes at her son.

“Oh I still think it’s pretty stupid, that one algorithm, as good as it might be, cannot find the right match for anyone and especially not you, but I’ve kind of grown to enjoy having the penthouse to myself on those nights …” Carter explained, making sure to properly hang the dresses before putting them in their rightful spots. When he exited the walk-in closet, he found that his mother had taken the dress with her to the bathroom.

“Oh I see, so you are not at all invested in my love life, you are just a regular teenage boy enjoying having the place to yourself. Well I’m glad you’re getting something out of my misfortune …” Cat’s voice traveled through the closed door and Carter chuckled.

“Come on mom, you know it’s not true. Beside, the second one was practically perfect in every way, you were just hung up on some silly detail and you purposely ruined your chances.”

“You might have a point there,” Cat replied after a beat.

“I know,” Carter smirked.

“I meant about the dress, smartass, not your comment about my second date,” Cat corrected as she opened the bathroom door.

Carter was about to ironically call her out on her language but the moment he looked up, the words died before he could get them out. He was no stranger to his mother’s beauty and yet every time she was finally ready for a date, he was struck with how incredibly pretty she looked.  
Tonight, the dress was falling on her like if it had been designed for her silhouette only, hugging her curves in all the right ways but without being too bold or too ostentatious. It looked natural and Carter knew it came from years of wearing powerful outfits for work, that ease with which Cat was able to look incredible in cocktail dresses or killer pant-suits. The deep green of the heavy yet flowing fabric made her eyes shine and her hair, still a little damp in some spots, were starting to curl, framing her makeup-free features in a way that was both gracious and a little shy. 

“Oh yeah, I totally do have a point here,” Carter whispered before smiling to his mother, who brightly returned the gesture.

“A little makeup and then I’ll be out of your hair for the evening. By the way, I know you order pizza behind my back so I left money in the kitchen this time, but you’re going to eat healthily every day of the next week,” Cat stated, meeting her son’s eyes in the mirror of her vanity dresser.

“Urgh. Fine,” Carter sighed, knowing it had only been a matter of time before his mother found out he wasn’t eating the healthy, boring dish she always left in the fridge for him during her date nights. “Anyway, I do hope this time, the unlucky guy will last the whole dinner ... “

Cat let out a noncommittal sound before starting to apply her mascara.

\---

“Mom, I got this. May I remind you it’s not the first time you’ve left me alone for the night ... and besides, I’m not six anymore. I’m fifteen and you need to go if you don’t want to be any later than you already are,” Carter groaned, trying to push his mother towards the door. She was constantly escaping his hold to move around the foyer, reaching for her keys, her lipstick, her phone and various items she managed to shove into the tiny purse that matched the dress.

“I know, you’re an all-knowing smartass now, I miss the shy little boy you were back then …” Cat said and she almost sounded melancholic.

“Mom!” Carter groaned again, moving ahead to open the entrance door and gesturing towards the hallway outside.

Cat sighed and went to grab her coat, the heels of her green stilettos hitting the hard wooden floor with purpose. She put it on and then stopped in front of her son to land a kiss on his forehead.

“Behave, alright? I shouldn’t be back too late …”

“Yes, Yes, I know. Now go, chop chop!” Carter shortened the goodbyes and pushed his mother out of the penthouse. “Have a good night mom, try and be nice to this one …”

“I make no promises,” Cat answered as she called for the elevator. Once the doors opened, she waved Carter one last time and stepped in. 

“Finally. I thought she’d never leave!” came her son’s relieved voice.

“I heard that!”

“Byyyyye mom!”

Before the doors closed, Cat heard her son’s laugh and it made her smile.

\---

“So, are you on your way?”

“Yes Lois, I’m on my way, but you already knew that didn’t you?” Cat relaxed back against the backseat of her town car, holding her phone against her right ear while looking out through the tinted window.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh but you do. You called Carter, didn’t you? He seemed extremely eager to get me out of the house tonight and I’m guessing you have something to do with it …” Cat retorted, not believing her best friend one second. “Please, tell me you didn’t choose yet another member of media nobility. It was bad enough that the last one tried to tell me how to run my business …”

“I already apologized, profusely, for this one! How long are you going to hold it over my head?” Lois protested, her voice veering dangerously onto the whiny territory. 

“For as long as I need to,” Cat retorted, not letting her best friend manipulate her into feeling guilty. 

They’ve been friends for over twenty-five years and even after they broke up their three years long romantic relationship, they’d been each-other’s rock. Cat had learned a great deal about herself during those years and Lois, despite her many many flaws, had always been there for her. Lois stayed through the first loves, their own love affair, the building of CatCo, the breakup, the marriage with Carter’s father, Carter’s birth, the thriving of the empire, the falling apart of her marriage, the scandal of Carter’s father cheating on her with a very popular and married male politician, Carter’s first steps and words, the discovering of Carter’s neurodivergent personality and today still, she was there to push Cat out of her comfort zone and to force her to go through the blind dates she personally arranged. 

“I hate you,” Lois mumbled on the other side of the line and Cat only smirked. ”Now, tonight will be different from the others so I trust you will be nice, can you do that? I personally know your date and I am taking a risk on you, so please don’t let me down?”

“What do you mean you know him? Oh Lois, you can’t be serious! Did you set me up with one of those walking personifications of white male privilege from The Daily Planet?” Cat’s voice had climbed a few octaves in between the beginning and the end of the sentence. 

“Please. Give me some credit. You worked there for a few years, granted it was a like two decades ago … I would never do that!” Lois replied and she seemed a little wounded.

“Well, you did end up dating the overpolite cowboy with the hair and the muscles … “

“His name is Clark and I am still very much in a relationship with him, yes. Now, back to you. How much longer until you get there? I made a reservation in your name at that trendy French place you wanted to try, so please don’t be too late?” 

“The car is currently pulling over, as a matter of fact. I shall talk to you before the end of the night, if this date turns out like the previous one …”

“I have a feeling it won’t, this time. Enjoy your evening Cat, we’ll talk tomorrow,” Lois said and before Cat could even snort her skepticism, she hung up. 

Cat sighed and threw her phone back into her tiny purse. She was only playing along because she was bored and sometimes feeling a little lonely but the truth was she would rather spend those nights with her son. Only, Carter was growing into a fine young teenager and spending all of his evenings with her was much less appealing to him nowadays. She knew he enjoyed having a few nights for himself from time to time, to play some violent video games and watch horror movies without having to care about anything or anyone. 

Street lights and sounds filled the car when the driver opened the door for her, pulling her out of her slightly melancholic thoughts.

She sighed again and then stepped out, graciously accepting the hand her driver offered to help her onto the street. He wished her a good evening and went back around the car and behind the wheel. He didn’t start the engine though and she realized he wouldn’t leave before she entered the restaurant, in case she changed her mind. She smiled and waved him away. After a few seconds, the car roared to life and slowly drove away.

It left her to face the rather small and quaint little façade that simply announced, though in carefully crimson-painted letters over a black wooden frame, L’envol.  
Cat’s rudimentary French was long gone and she found herself yearning for it as a waiter greeted her in the famous language, after she had pushed open the small glass door. He was very welcoming, impeccably dressed in a black suit and a perfectly white shirt, a smile gracing his lips and the words rolling off his tongue with the ease of someone speaking their mother tongue. 

It didn’t take long before she was seated at the back of the very small room, on an old fashion looking chair with crimson leather covering the arms, the seat and the back, nailed onto the rich wood by golden head nails along every hems. It looked like something out of an old French castle but Cat found it was surprisingly comfortable. She relaxed against it and took her time to study the decorum, noticing the room didn’t host more than twelve tables and that each one of them was strategically placed to be distant from all the others, creating an intimate ambiance that was highly reinforced by the dim lighting and the crimson curtains around some panel on the walls. It was rather cozy, despite the fact it was slightly too much for Cat’s tastes. 

The waiter came and asked if she wanted to drink something. His English sounded totally foreign to her, for he had a very pronounced French accent. She smiled and shook her head no, saying she was waiting for someone.

“Alright, please let me know if there is anything I can do for you in the meantime. My name is Jacques, and I will be your waiter for the night,” the waiter said with a smile, before retreating back to the little foyer.

Cat took the opportunity to look around for the second time this time, she saw that practically all of the tables were already occupied, by couples for the most part. The only one with more than two people was located at the other end of the room and it looked like it was a family of five, quietly chatting and eating together. 

The echo of a laughter broke the relative quietness of the place and Cat’s attention focused back on the entrance frame in which she came.  
Jacques stepped in while speaking French, a huge smile plastered across his face this time and he was followed by a beautiful young woman, with long golden locks of hair bouncing on her shoulders and dancing around her chiseled features, with baby blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence and joy behind the thick black framed glasses, lighting her face up and matching the easy and warm smile. She was wrapped in a navy blue suit and the first few buttons of her white shirt were undone, exposing the beginning of her collarbones and the silver necklace tied around her neck. The woman was tall and radiant, her smile contagious and her eyes fascinating. Cat idly wondered who she was here with but she didn’t dwell on it. 

She sighed and glanced at her silver watch, wondering when her date would show up and how it was that Lois couldn’t, for the life or her, pick up anyone punctual. The newcomer and Jacques kept talking French as they came her way and she figured he was guiding her to the only empty table left, right behind hers. 

“You must be Cat. Lois speaks quite highly of you.”

Cat looked up but only to be meet with a blinding smile and sparkling baby blue irises. Too shocked to speak, she stared.

“I’m Kara, Kara Danvers, and I will be your date for the evening, if you allow me,” the woman spoke again and her voice was smooth and yet slightly too high-pitched, it made Cat think of a young girl, a child. She was undeniably pretty, in that glowing and ethereal way young people only could be.

As the silence threatened to last and become uncomfortable, Cat finally snapped. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

She rolled her eyes and mentally cursed her best friend. Setting her up with a woman was a bold enough move in itself, since Cat hadn’t been interested in women in a very long time, but the one in front of her, with the blue eyes and the dark golden locks, with the cute smile, seemed barely out of her teenage years and it made the whole situation look like some kind of joke.

“I’m sorry?” Kara asked, her smile wavering for a few seconds before disappearing for good, replaced by a frown and a worried look. 

“How old are you?” Cat asked, eying the girl from head to toes and then back up. “Twenty something? Barely out of school and you probably did something … artsy or social ... or maybe you went to a journalist school, you sure look the part … It’s almost like looking at a memory.”

The girl, to her defense, didn’t seem to mind the acerbic rant. She simply took a seat in front of Cat, waited for a few seconds and when she noticed Cat wasn’t about to start talking again, she smiled and opened her mouth.

“Actually, I’m about to be thirty. I can show you my passport, if you’d like to check the birth date?” 

She had a sweet voice, one of a very young woman and so Cat narrowed her eyes at her, not believing for a second that Kara was older than twenty-five. Apparently, it showed because the woman did reach for her purse and grabbed her passport, sliding it across the table for Cat to have a look. After a beat, Cat took the item and opened it to the second page. 

“Oh my god. You really are twenty nine and on the verge of turning thirty …” Cat whispered, too shocked to even sound angry. 

“It’s both a blessing and a curse,” Kara agreed with an amused smile, before reaching out to retrieve her passport from Cat’s hands. 

She looked comfortable and at ease, which made Cat feel a little self-conscious about the near-missed show she gave to the rest of the couples around them. 

“Now, you could have been right when you suggested journalism, since it had been my dream when I was a kid but I am actually a scientist. More specifically, I’m an aeronautical and spacial engineer,” Kara stated and Cat only starred, unable to form a single thought aside from the fact that it might be the most surprising and unexpected date she’d had in her entire life.

“Not quite what one would expect when they look at me, am I right?” Kara laughed and Cat find herself smiling in return. “I’ve heard a lot of comments over the years, during school and then after. I think the most surprising one was that I looked more like some kind of superhero than a scientist. Which was probably meant as a compliment …” 

Cat’s smile grew a little wider and she tilted her head to the side, considering the young-looking woman in front of her.

“Now that you mention it, you do bear an air of resemblance with that superhero my son is a huge fan of. She’s some kind of flying woman with super strength, laser beam coming out of her eyes, ice breath or something …”

“Supergirl, yes!” Kara nodded enthusiastically, before she chuckled. “I am, I must confess, a big fan of comics and I do own the entire collection of her adventures …”

Cat noticed Kara was slightly blushing, but she chose to let it go. She was grateful for the fact Kara didn’t even react to the fact she had a son. It was public knowledge but the first date had been thrown off by the information and he’d acted as if it was a burden, despite the fact Carter wasn’t even the topic at the moment. Smiling, she relaxed against the back of her seat and stayed quiet for a handful of seconds. 

“Mesdames, what would you like to drink?”

Jacques had materialized himself near their table and Cat had to give it to him, he was efficiently discreet. Kara smiled and started speaking in French, with an ease that betrayed a real mastering of the language. Cat wasn’t fluent, far from it, but she could recognize the right accent, the perfect intonation and the irreproachable pronunciation. 

“Cat?”

Kara was looking at her with an interrogating look in her eyes and Jacques seemed equally expectant.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t speak French but if possible, I’d like a martini, two olives please,” Cat ordered and Jacques nodded, before handing them two menus. He walked away as quietly as he came.

“Where did you learn to speak French?” Cat asked, looking up from the list of very fancy French dishes and into Kara’s bright blue eyes. The woman looked incredibly accessible, easy to talk to, to laugh with and yet, she was a total mystery.

“I left America after college, I had been admitted into an advanced scientific school in Paris. I spent about five years there, until I graduated and then I came back to work for NASA for a little while. Now, I’m working for a consulting firm that helps big companies to develop and then launch their space programs …” Kara explained, before focusing back on the menu. 

Cat could barely wrap her mind around the fact the woman in front of her, who looked too young to be anything but a sophomore, already had a prestigious career behind her in addition of a stellar academic record. 

“NASA, uh. What made you quit working for the agency?” 

“You really are a journalist, aren’t you?” Kara smirked and then winked, before putting down the menu, still open, on her plate. “I didn’t agree with a lot of their practices and despite the work being incredibly interesting, visionary even, I couldn’t partake in their methods any longer. A shame, really.” 

“You’re … are you even allowed to tell me that?” Cat wondered out loud, kindly thanking Jacques as he placed a Martini in front of her, as well as a small whisky glass filled with a very pale yellow beverage before Kara. 

“Probably not, so I should tell you this is off record but I don’t think you’ll write about me. I’m nowhere near as interesting as President Marsdin, whom you interviewed in your last issue. I loved your questions, by the way. Quite refreshing, bold and cutting, to the point,” Kara smiled and held her glass out. “Cheers, to this unexpected date.”

Cat chuckled and raised her glass as well, while thinking she might not yell at Lois after all.

\---

“You did not!”

“I totally did!”

“I don’t believe you. You look way too goody-goody to have done something so rebellious. I demand proof,” Cat shook her head, despite the huge smile on her lips.

“Well, Alex does have a video but you’ll need to either bribe or seduce her, if you want to see it,” Kara retorted. Her smile was as bright as Cat’s. “Now, the teacher was so mad he tried to have me expelled and I was in actual trouble for a hot second. My stellar record and top of the class grades saved me this time and so I never did anything quite so bad during the entirety of my time in the school …”

“If you don’t mind my asking, who is Alex? You spoke of her a few times already ...” Cat asked, tilting her head to the side as she cut a tiny piece of fish to put it in her mouth. The restaurant truly was a wonder, with fine French food and an impeccable service. 

“Oh, Alex is my adoptive sister, we grew up together. She went to school to Paris with me but she got recruited by an obscure government agency the moment she put a foot back in the US. She’s specialized in bioengineering, amongst a whole other bunch of areas of expertise …”

“How many geniuses are in you family?” Cat was almost afraid of the answer.

“Two, but I guess you could count my cousin as one as well. He is just as good as I am but he simply chose not to pursue a scientific career. He went his own way and along an entirely different path.”

“What does he do?” Cat asked, sipping at her wine while getting lost in Kara’s incredibly blue eyes.

“He’s a journalist, and you know him. You call him Kansas,” Kara replied with a smirk and Cat almost choked on her beverage, only catching herself at the last second.

After another sip for good measure, she slowly placed her glass back on the table.

“You’re Clark’s cousin. You’re actually related to Clark Kent, and Lois, and she didn’t tell me anything …” Cat slowly enunciated, taking everything in stride. She vaguely remembered her best friend saying tonight was personal, something about a big risk but this went above and beyond. Cat couldn’t help but to feel a little uneasy at the thought her former lover set her up with her current relationship’s cousin. It was a somehow twisted.

“I’m guessing Lois really didn’t tell you anything about me, then,” Kara gently offered, sounding a little sad.

“She didn’t, no. Well, to be fair she did say tonight would be different and that she was taking a risk … What made you agree to this blind date anyway?” Cat suddenly asked, very curious as to why such a smart, driven, fascinating and beautiful young woman would willingly go to such a set up.

“She speaks very highly of you, you know. I’ve been following your career for a long time now, ever since I was a teenager, but I just love it whenever Lois would tell stories about your friendship,” Kara started, pausing to have some red wine and then resuming to her story. “It made me want to have a chance to know you for real and when I asked Lois to introduce us, she said she had an idea. I actually didn’t know she would set you up, she only told me I could meet you at this restaurant and that you would be expecting me.”

Cat grumbled something inaudible and it made Kara smile with amusement.

“I mean, in a way, you were expecting me. I mean, you were waiting for a date and I turned out to be your date. Quite a surprise, I admit, but when you think about it …”

“Semantics, Darling,” Cat shook her head and this time, Kara laughed.

\---

“What is Carter like?”

Cat took her time to swallow her mouthful of lemon cake before sipping at her wine, looking thoughtful for a few seconds. Kara’s baby blue eyes were intense and focused and Cat found it was annoyingly distracting.

“He’s … “ Cat started, searching for the right words. Kara smiled encouragingly. “He’s different. He’s incredibly clever, in a way no one can truly fathom and it makes life harder, for him. He’s shy and quiet and he doesn’t do so well with people, but he’s such an interesting person to talk with. He’s curious about pretty much everything and anything, he knows facts and things I don’t think anyone but experts in their fields know and he would probably like you, since you’re a scientist working in a space-related field.”

She loved her son to the moon and back but navigating through teenagehood had been an exhausting challenge. She truly was grateful for the fact he seemed mostly out of it. 

“He seems like a very cool young man. I’d like to meet him some day, if it’s alright with him. And you, of course!” Kara added after the last part a slight beat that made Cat smirk. 

“My my, aren’t you bold? Already asking to meet my son after only one date … I’d say it’s at least third date material,” Cat sassed but Kara’s blue eyes suddenly met hers and she lost her track of thought.

“Does that mean you’re game for a second and a third date?” 

“Well I …” Cat paused, considering the question and trying to ignore the blinding hope swirling in Kara’s disturbingly blue irises. “Maybe, yes. You’re not too bad, I suppose I can go out with you again.”

“Well, that’s high praise, coming from you!” Kara sassed back, rolling her eyes before focusing back on her chocolate cake with a genuine and happy smile on her lips. “I would actually love to see you again, myself.”

Cat looked up but Kara’s eyes stayed on her cake as a slight blushing appearing on her cheeks. Cat couldn’t help but to feel very warm inside and her own smile only grew wider, but she remained silent.

\---

“Would you like to …”

“Please don’t. Don’t ask me to come up for a drink or whatever other excuse you just thought of,” Kara whispered, her eyes sparkling mysteriously under the dim light that came from the building’s lobby. “I kind of like you, a lot actually. Which means we’ll have a few other dates before we cross that line.” 

Cat only stared, a little dumbstruck by Kara’s honesty and a little aroused at the hint of desire she could hear in the woman’s voice. 

“I’d like to meet your son first, too. I mean I would love to get to know him and to make sure he likes me, before we start … whatever this is shaping up to become,” Kara added, and she sounded serious despite the hesitation. Cat realized, right in this moment, that she was already quite smitten with this surprising, fascinating and passionate young-looking woman. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever meet someone quite as interesting as you, Kara Danvers,” Cat murmured around her warm smile. It morphed into an amused smirk when she added “For the record, I kind of like you a lot too.”

Kara rolled her eyes and started to retort “Oh really, that is brand new information, please, do tell …” 

The rest of Kara’s sarcasm got lost as Cat’s lips captured hers, fierce and demanding. The kiss quickly escalated into an open-mouthed mess, with lips and tongues and teeth, and hands roaming as Cat pressed further into Kara’s embrace. Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s silhouette and held on tight, pulling her in even closer. 

It lasted and Cat felt like she was flying high above the clouds, next to the stars. 

Kara's lips tasted like wild berries and carried notes of sunshine and wind, like the Southern French wine she'd drank at the restaurant. She also smelled like flowers and earth, like the rain after a hot day of summer, the fresh morning drew of an early spring morning and Cat melted under the kiss. She'd never been kissed that way in her entire life, as if she was either the fresh water source across the desert, or the all powerful queen of the world to which respect and deference were due, or even a force of nature to be reckoned with. She'd never felt that invincible and yet so vulnerable at the same time and the thought alone should make her pause and then run, for she had always been the one in control and for fragility wasn't even part of her vocabulary. Yet, Kara was here and kissing her, she was the sun and the sea but there was a storm in her, a devastating strength made of determination and passion, only tempered with a hint of softness. One Cat could already feel herself becoming addicted to.

Eventually, Kara broke away from the kiss and despite her ragged breathing, pink cheeks and darks, aroused blue eyes, she managed to say “I think you should go. I don’t trust myself to resist you for much longer and I’d really, really like for us to date by the rules …”

Cat didn’t trust herself to speak for the moment so she nodded in agreement, despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to drag Kara all the way up to her penthouse and into her bed. After such a kiss, one that put Cat's entire experience of love, romance and passion in question, just the idea of parting ways with Kara seemed unbearable. She knew it was the right move though but her internal voice, the one she had grown to listen to over the years, was protesting. After all, she considered herself as too old for the whole “by the rules” dating. However, if she was being honest, she found Kara’s insistence to do it right charming.

“Alright, alright. Am I allowed to call you first or are you going to follow that silly 3 days rule as well?” 

“Oh, so you do know the rules! I did wonder for a moment …”

Cat rolled her eyes but she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her lips. 

“Good night, Kara Danvers,”

“Good night, Miss Grant,” Kara replied with an amused smile, her baby blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a hint of arousal that made Cat want to grab her again and never let her go. She was also strangely affected by how her formal title sounded in Kara's mouth, especially after such a mind blowing kiss. She really liked the girl and despite her first reserves, she really did wanted to see her again. Still, if it was only up to her, she would sweet-talk Kara into coming upstair with her right this moment.

Instead, she turned and started to walk away. She was barefoot, since she had discarded her sensible heels in the car on the way back, but she didn’t even notice it, too engrossed in the very fresh memories of her kiss with Kara.

It was only when she entered her penthouse, a few minutes later, that she noticed she was only holding one shoe instead of the complete pair she had grabbed when she had exited the car. She groaned and then reached for her tiny green purse, immediately pulling her phone out.

“Oh my god, I didn’t take her number,” Cat suddenly realized out loud, feeling all the horror of the reality settling in as she finished searching her repertoire for Kara’s name.

She was about to call Lois when her phone vibrated in her hand.

**I got your shoe. Good night Cinderella, talk to you soon. K.**

Again, Cat couldn’t hold back the huge grin that made its way across her face. She was still tingling from their kiss and the warmth in her lower abdomen was still as intense as before. She chose not to tempt it any further and decided not to answer. Still, she immediately saved the number as a new contact.

“Damn, it must have been a fine date! Back after 1am, barefoot and smiling like a schoolgirl with a crush, …” Carter said, from the couch.

Cat’s smile didn’t even waver and she only nodded.

“And no comment about the fact I’m still up, on a weekday no less! Will you tell me about her, tomorrow?”

“How did you know it was a she?” Cat asked, surprised. She’d mentioned her romantic relationship with Lois to Carter before but it had been a long time since she’d shown any interest in women.

“No man can make you smile like that,” Carter replied with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

“Alright young man, off to bed with you. I’ll tell you all about her tomorrow yes, I have a feeling you’re going to meet her soon anyway …”

“Cool! G’night mom,” Carter waved her goodbye and then took off to his bedroom. Cat missed the time when he would come and ask for a story and a kiss before his bedtime.

One hour later, as she settled up in her bed, she was still smiling and her heart was filled with anticipation and impatience, for she already wanted to see Kara again. She hadn’t felt that way in a long, long time. She grabbed her phone and searched for her best friend’s conversation, so she could send off one brief text before falling asleep.

**Thank you.**

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go !
> 
> I do hope you'll like this little chapter/prologue, it is the first I write in quite some time because real life is a thing and it's currently exhausting.  
> This will be a little multi-chapters fic, maybe 4 or 5 parts and with the evolution of their relationship, involving the 'meeting Carter', the 'meeting Alex', Cat learning more about Kara's past, Kara discovering Cat's workaholic persona ... All of the up and downs of the beginning of a relationship !  
> Also, the rating will totally change into E sometime later, because well. They're hot, aren't they?
> 
> The main title is from a Disney song, I thought it was appropriate ... The title for this chapter though is a song from Barbra Streisand. 
> 
> See you around !


	2. I can't help falling in love with you

“So, mom. When am I finally going to meet your not so secret admirer?” Carter asked with an amused smirk, while carefully loading the dirty plates into the dishwasher. “I mean, you guys have been talking almost non-stop since your first date, which was three weeks ago …”

Cat barely looked up from the article she was reviewing for the next issue of CatCo Magazine.

“Come on. You spend more time with your phone than with me nowadays and it never happened before in my life, so I take this as a tale-tell sign you are head over heels in love with her.” Carter insisted, closing the dishwasher before moving around the counter island to pour a glass of wine for his mother and sparkling water for himself.

“Let’s not get carried away,” Cat replied without missing a beat, eyes still analyzing the work of her reporters. 

“Ah. Still not comfortable with the L word … Oh, pun intended!” Carter laughed, amused by his own humor. Cat, for her part, only rolled her eyes. 

The teenager sipped at his water while observing his mother, who hadn’t bulged at all since he ventured on this particular topic. He wondered if she was afraid of introducing him to a potential lover or if it was the other way around. Softly, he approached her and spoke again, seriously this time. “Mom. Joke aside, I would love to meet her. You know that, right? Are you afraid of something? Is that why you haven’t seen her again yet?”

He saw his mother’s fingers squeeze harder around the edge of the iPad, showing the whiteness of the joints as they trembled slightly. 

“Mom?”

Cat stayed quiet for a few seconds, before sighing heavily. She put down her iPad and looked up to meet her son’s eyes, noticing he looked worried and confused. She should have known he would figure it all. After all, he was her son and he had always been too astute for his own good. It was part of what made life so difficult for him while growing up.

“I … Alright. I’m not exactly afraid, but you’re right I’m not feeling too comfortable either. I have to tell you something about Kara.” Cat swallowed and then steeled herself. Carter was watching her, patient and inviting. 

“She’s … young. She’s actually way younger than me, by over ten years.”

Carter arched an unimpressed brow and Cat had no idea what to make of it. Apparently, it showed.

“Okay, and it’s an issue because …?” He looked expectant but Cat couldn’t come up with any answer for him, too taken aback by his lack of surprise. So Carter went on ”I mean, from what I already know about her, the little you let slip and what Lois said, it’s hardly the most interesting fact about her. I think her age is, in fact, the least interesting thing about her. Mom, she worked for NASA and she’s a Supergirl fan!”

That made Cat smile, warmly, as she felt overcome with love and relief. Her son, her fifteen years old teenager, had a perfectly valid point. She didn’t see it coming. She had been expecting questions, a difficult talk about age gap, about the differences and about how feelings didn’t listen to reason. Instead, Carter had dismissed all of her insecurities with barely two sentences. 

“Now, stop beating around the bushes and go on another date with her. She’s been calling almost everyday and sending more texts per hours than I thought an adult could, it’s actually creepy.” Carter frowned but his smile was still soft and encouraging. “Then, when you’re ready, both of you, I’d like to meet her too.”

“When did you become such a grown up?” Cat sassed, hiding her emotions behind her usual trademark smirk and eye-roll. 

“I’ve always been such a grown up, you were just too busy acting like a schoolgirl with a crush lately, so you forgot about it,” Carter retorted, as matter-of-factly. Cat let out a mock-annoyed huff but she didn’t reply.

After a few more minutes, Carter smiled, winked and then wished his mother goodnight, before wandering away. 

Half an hour later, Cat’s phone started to ring and her heart raced in her chest as she reached for the device, hoping it was Kara. 

It wasn’t. 

“Lois,” Cat greeted with an eye-roll, trying not to let her voice betray her deception. “To what do I owe the displeasure of your call tonight?”

“Easy tiger!” Lois laughed, not taking offense for Cat’s tone and sarcasm. After all those years, it had simply became their usual way of communicating. ”I may not be the call you were expecting but I come bearing news.”

Cat arched a brow at that, not quite sure of what it meant. She simply chose to let out a noncommittal sound, letting her best friend know she was listening.

“Kara called me earlier today, asking me if she had done something wrong with you.” Lois voice had become serious, slightly angry even and Cat’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She should have known avoiding another date with Kara would hurt her, despite the calls, the texts and some video calls. ”She was so worried and heartbroken Cat, you’re lucky I’m not in the room with you right now because otherwise, I would have smacked you on the back of your head!”

“What did she say?” Cat asked, not paying attention to Lois’s threats. 

“She wanted to know if you had called about your date and if yes, what you said about it. She told me she thought you and her had a great time, more than great even, and that you’ve been texting and talking over the phone for over three weeks and yet, you’ve declined every single of her invitations to meet again. So, she’s basically wondering what it is she’s done for you to avoid her.” Lois explained, annoyance and disapproval clear in her voice. Cat felt her heart break a little at the thought of Kara being worried sick about having done something wrong while for Cat, it has been the best date of her life and she has been to some incredibly impressive ones before. 

“I swear Cat, if you break her heart, I might not forgive you this time. Kara is the sweetest person I know, she’s good and kind and pure and I told you I was taking a risk when I introduced her to you ...”

“To be fair, you did not introduce her to me. You set her up with me, or you set me up to a blind date with her ...” Cat tried to cut her friend off, but Lois didn’t buy it.

“Semantics, and you know it. Now woman-up, pick up your phone and call her. Tell her she hasn’t done a single thing wrong and that you’re just freaking out and pulling back for nothing, because that’s what you always do when you sense your heart is at risk …” Lois didn’t let Cat any time to protest before she ordered “Oh and Cat, ask her out on a date. She’s been the one to reach out, in vain, so now it’s your turn to plan a date for her.”

Cat never liked when Lois used that tone on her, authoritarian and blunt, but even she had to admit she deserved it. She’s been so insecure about the age difference, about what Carter would think and how it would look to the rest of the world that she had, more or less unconsciously, killed almost any chance at starting a relationship with the young scientist.

“Alright. As much as it kills me to admit it out loud, you do have a point. I” Cat swallowed again and whispered the end of her sentence into the phone. “I’m scared, Lois.” 

Lois didn’t answer right away but when she did, her voice was softer and the anger and annoyance were gone. She sounded like the woman Cat fell in love with, all those years ago, like the woman who stayed through all the drama and tragedies in Cat’s life, the one who had always been there and who, Cat hoped, always will be.

“I know. I realized I never apologized to you for putting you in such a delicate place with the blind date but Cat, I wouldn’t have put Kara in your life if I wasn’t sure of it being a good thing, for both of you.” Lois paused, letting the words sink in, before she started again. “Now, I definitely thought of the possibility of you freaking out about it but … ironically enough, I thought it would happen much further into the relationship, not before it even begun.” Lois lightly sassed, but she was kind and gentle beneath the sarcasm. She was understanding. 

“Call her, Cat. Give this, her, a chance. From what I gathered, the date was … special. Don’t you want to see where all of this can lead you?”

“I do,” Cat said, truthfully. She wanted nothing more than to start a relationship with the woman who had managed to sweep her off her feet in only one date.

“Whoa, easy tiger, no one said anything about marriage yet,” Lois mock-protested, before laughing. “Then go get her, Cat. Dive.”

With that, Lois hung up before Cat could say anything. Slightly annoyed, the CEO muttered a curse about how rude her best friend was but it was purely for good measure. If she was being honest with herself, she was mostly relieved, and ready to dive.

\---

**THE NEXT EVENING**

“Hey Cat. I guess Lois called you, didn’t she? I told her not to, but the day Lois Lane will listen to anybody has yet to come,” Kara greeted after her phone only rang twice. She sounded amused and resigned at once.

The words made Cat chuckle “You are so right, you have no idea. It’s annoying, really, but in this particular case, I’m glad she did.”

“Before you launch yourself into what I assume will be an explanation of why you declined all of my invitations for another date, can I ask you something?” Kara’s voice was calm and soft, no trace of judgment, resentment or annoyance. Cat was too shocked to even think of an answer so Kara took the silence for a yes. “Do you want your shoe back?”

For a moment, Cat thought she didn’t hear the question correctly. It sounded so random, so out of the blue and so far away from the topic they were about to discuss, that Cat didn’t have a single clue as to how she should reply. However, Kara was patiently waiting on the other side of the line so Cat cleared her throat and tentatively answered.

“Hm, yes?”

“Alright.” Kara sounded a little relieved, but when she continued, she meant business. “So here’s what I propose we do. Next Monday at 8pm, I’m going to wait for you at this little japanese restaurant we talked about last week. We, as in you and I, are going to have another date and if by the end of it, you decide it’s not a good idea, I’ll drop out of your life completely.” 

“Kara,” Cat tried to interrupt, already panicking at the very idea of Kara not being in her life.

“Let me finish,” Kara asked, and despite the clear order, she still managed to sound gentle. So Cat closed her mouth and listened. “I know you wonder about the age gap. I’m not blind and, to be fair, you practically attacked me with it at the very beginning of our first date, so I know it’s kind of a big deal for you. I get it. What I am asking for is a chance to prove that it’s not. A big deal, I mean. I’m not some teenager you could have influence over. Don’t get me wrong, you could have, already have dare I say, a lot of influence over me, you drive me crazy but I’m an adult, I make my own choices and I have no problem going after what I want.”

Cat swallowed, thankful for the fact she was all alone in the backseat of her car, so that no one could witness the blush on her cheeks, the wide eyes and the stupidly huge smile that had bloomed on her lips.

“I want more time with you. Hell, I’m going to say it because I think you need to hear it. I want you.” Kara stated and the words, the raw truth in them, took Cat’s breath away. Only Kara wasn’t done. “All of you, what little I already know and all I have yet to discover. I want to hold your hand as we walk down the street, I want to meet your son, I want to take you to bed after a long day, I want to know how you like to drink your coffee, what you actually do when you have nothing to do, how you look when you’re sad, when you’re mad and especially when you’re happy. I’ve seen you smile and it wasn’t nearly enough because now I want to see it every day, all the time. I want more. So I truly hope you’ll give me, us, a chance. That’s all I am asking for.”

By the end of the speech, Kara sounded a little breathless too. Cat swallowed, blinked and then realized it was her turn to speak, to answer. To say something, at least. 

“Kara?” She asked, her voice a little hoarse from all the emotions she was feeling. 

“Yeah?” Kara replied, sounding expectant, hopeful but also a little nervous. One word, so many emotions tied in it, Cat thought.

“Today is Monday.” Cat murmured.

“I know.”

“I’m not sure I can wait until next Monday to see you again,” Cat admitted, knowing she was handing the stick to be beatten with. After all, she’s been avoiding meeting the scientist for over three weeks, she had no right to be the impatient one now.

“You’ve got nerves, I’ll give you that,” Kara laughed, and it was a carefree laugh, one that filled every fiber of Cat’s body with warmth and content, with something like peace. There was no judgment in Kara’s tone, just amusement and a hint of humor and Cat had never met anyone that made her feel so at ease before. 

“I wish I could meet you sooner, but I’m actually on my way to the airport right now. I’m leaving for an impromptu business trip in Paris and I’ll only be back on Sunday,” Kara sighed once she had stopped laughing.  
All of a sudden, the crazy butterflies in Cat’s stomach dropped. One week seemed impossibly long, interminable even.

“I’ll meet you there,” Cat quickly decided, instantly turning the interphone on to order her chauffeur to take the road to the airport, and to be as fast as he could. 

“What? No! You don’t have to, Carter’s probably waiting for you at home, it’s already late …” Kara protested, already thinking of Cat’s son before herself and Cat might not be comfortable with what Carter called the L word just yet but she was coming pretty damn close of thinking it. She’d done some pretty impulsive things in her life before but never out of love. This was a first and her heart was racing in her chest when she realized how fast everything was moving. Yet, she found she wasn’t scared.

“I’m the queen,” Cat huffed, hiding a smile behind her sarcasm. “I can do whatever I want.”

“Far from me the idea to argue with you about that,” Kara chuckled. “I think I already know the answer but still, I have to ask. Does that mean you’re going to be there, next Monday?”

Cat noticed the slight accent of insecurity in Kara’s voice and it made her heart break a little to know she had created those cracks in Kara’s self-confidence. 

“Yes. I will be there and I already know I will be the one asking you out on a date by the end of the evening,” Cat said, taking her time to let the word reach Kara’s mind and heart. “I was actually calling to apologize and to be the one asking for a date this time. I can’t believe you beat me to it, and so eloquently, with that.”

“Well, what can I say. You were driving me crazy, with all your avoidance techniques. You’re quite good at this, by the way, it’s infuriating,” Kara half-laughed, half-grumbled. “I guess I owe Lois a bottle of fine French wine, now.”

“She’s something, isn’t she?” Cat smiled fondly, making a mental note to thank her best friend later. 

“Tell me about it,” Kara confirmed with a laugh, before asking Cat about her day.

\---

It was almost completely dark when her car stopped on the tarmac in front of a small private jet. For once, Cat didn’t wait for the chauffeur to open the door for her. She stepped out of the town car and searched for Kara’s silhouette near the black SUV that was stationed closer to the plane.  
They hung up half an hour ago because Kara had needed to pass a few security checkpoint but ever since, Cat had grown restless and worried she would arrive after the take-off.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gone yet,” Kara’s voice echoed behind her, warm and amused.  
The effect was immediate. The panic in Cat’s stomach disappeared, instantly replaced by the crazy butterflies that seemed to fly whenever Kara was involved.

Cat turned around to face the scientist and the smile on her lips grew ten times wider when she finally laid eyes on Kara.

The woman was stunning, caught in the flash of the car’s headlights and with the gentle breeze blowing in her hair, making it flow around her features.  
She was wearing a black trench coat, buttoned up and tied to the west and the collar was pulled up around her neck, almost hiding the white scarf underneath.

“I would have waited the whole night, you know,” Kara said and she looked serious, despite the silhouettes moving behind her, carrying suitcases and bags from the booth of the SUV and into the jet.

“I bet you would have, but I’m not sure your … coworkers, would have been okay with that,” Cat teased, already stepping closer to the scientist. 

“I don’t even care,” Kara replied, reaching up with both arms and to wrap them around Cat’s body, bringing them closer. 

Cat felt Kara’s body heat surround her and she briefly wondered how it was even possible. The falling night was cold and their breaths were quick and heated, coming out of their mouths in small puff of condensation. Still, the feeling was incredibly addictive and she all but pressed further against Kara’s front, not wanting the moment to ever end.

“I’m so sorry I got afraid, Kara. I mean, I usually brag about how bold and brave I am but you took me by surprise and I thought …” Cat started, wanting Kara to understand that it had nothing to do with her behavior and everything to do with Cat’s fears and insecurities.

She was about to go on with her explanation when soft lips found hers. Cat, taken by surprise, didn’t reply right away but by the time her brain caught up with what was happening, Kara had already pulled back.

“I don’t need, nor I want, to hear it. Like I said, I get it and it’s okay. As long as you’re willing to try, to let me prove that our age difference won’t be a problem, I’m good.” Kara smiled, the golden sun-kissed locks moving around her face like a glowing halo of light.

Cat, who was still tingling from the caress of Kara’s lips, only nodded and then threw her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I’m glad we cleared that out, now let’s go back to the kiss because it was way too short for my taste,” Cat whispered against Kara’s mouth. 

“Oh really? That’s weird, because I thought you weren’t interes-” 

The rest of Kara’s sentence and amused smile got engulfed into an open-mouthed kiss, messy and impatient, passionate. Cat tightened her hold on Kara’s neck and she felt the scientist arms reaffirm their grip around her frame, pulling them even closer.

Kara’s lips tasted like the wind on a cold winter day, with hints of something sweet, like chocolate. The kiss lasted and Cat started to see stars again, like during a bright moonless sky of a summer night. She felt hot, lava coursing through her veins and wherever Kara was pressing on her skin, it burned even hotter. 

“This is … a terrible idea,” Kara mumbled as she broke away, panting and heaving, her baby blue eyes having gone incredibly dark with desire and frustration.

“Oh?” Cat breathed, her brain still caught up in the aftermath of their kiss.

“How am I supposed to leave for a week when you kiss me like this?” Kara whispered, dropping a soft but quick kiss on Cat’s lips before pulling away again.

“I’m hoping you won’t,” Cat admitted, knowing it was foolish of her to hope that Kara wouldn’t climb on the plan and cancel her work trip just to stay with her.

“I wish I could call this whole trip off, trust me, but I can’t. I have to go,” Kara said, sounding sorry but determined. She moved to press her forehead against Cat’s, savouring the few minutes they had left.

“I know. I can only blame myself, for having postponed our next meeting indefinitely …” Cat stated. “I’m not one to do regrets, I find them useless and prompt to bring bitterness into one’s life but this … This I regret.”

“Don’t,” Kara smiled, her fingers starting to run circles against Cat’s back. “I’m glad you did, otherwise I wouldn’t have had a chance to see the great Cat Grant make the grand romantic gesture of running to an airport to send me to Paris with a kiss. And damn, what a kiss …” 

Kara’s words made Cat laugh a little, especially the dreamy tone in which she said the last sentence. 

“Plenty more where it comes from,” Cat teased, before moving to kiss Kara again. This time around, it was softer, tender, more intimate. 

“I guess I’ll have to come back then,” Kara whispered after the kiss, her voice hoarse and deep.

“You better,” Cat half-asked, half-threatened. 

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re stuck with me Miss Grant. You might not know this about me yet, but you’ll find that I am quite persistent. I go after what I want and as I said before …” Kara leaned forward to murmur the end of her sentence right into Cat’s ear. “I want you.”

Cat shuddered and held onto Kara for a moment longer, before a voice from behind them called for Miss Danvers.

“I have to go, Cat. I’ll call you once I land, alright?” Kara said, already pulling back and letting go of Cat. She looked torn between staying for a moment longer and going back to climb aboard the jet.

Cat, for her part, was fighting against the cold that had taken over the moment Kara’s arms were gone. 

Eventually, she found her voice again and managed to say something.“Have a safe flight, Darling. Come back soon?”

“You know I will,” Kara smiled and before Cat could add anything, Kara claimed another kiss. One that lasted, conveying untold promises and questions. When they broke apart, Cat felt warm again and a dreamy smile had made its way across her lips.

Kara winked and then turned away before walking to the plane without looking back.

\---

**A WEEK LATER  
MONDAY MORNING**

“Cat? Cat! Are you even listening to me?”

Lucy’s voice finally reached through Cat’s reverie, pulling her back to the present. 

“My my, you’ve got it so bad,” Lucy smirked, hands on her hips as she stood in front of Cat’s desk, her ever green eyes sparkling with amusement. “If, without being on the american soil yet, she manages to distract you that much … She must be quite interesting, that woman you’re dating.” 

Something in her tone told Cat she knew something. Growing suspicious, she narrowed her eyes at her head of Legal. Eventually, realization hit her.

“Oh my gosh, Lois told you, didn’t she?” Cat groaned, throwing the pen with which she had been playing for the better part of the last hour on her desk. ”Of course she did, you probably know Kara too.”

Lucy nodded, not even bothering with the keeping up the appearances act. 

“I do know Kara, yes. I mean, I met her a few times for thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year Eve, some birthdays … Since my sister started to date her cousin, our paths crossed a few times.” 

“Everyone seems to know the girl and yet, I had never heard of her before a month ago,” Cat pointed out, not even hiding her annoyance anymore. 

“Well, to be fair, you never really cared for the man you still call Kansas …” Lucy retorted, tilting her head to the side.

“You do have a point,” Cat admitted, begrudgingly. She’d never been a fan of the man Lois has been dating for over ten years now and so, she never asked anything about him. She shook her head and then sighed, looking up to meet Lucy’s eyes. “So, what do you have to say about it then?”

“About what?” Lucy frowned, taking a seat in front of Cat’s desk.

“About my dating Kara, which is your age or somewhere close,” Cat clarified, rolling her eyes as if it was perfectly obvious.

“What would I have to say about it? You are a grown up woman, you can do whatever please you, with whomever you want? But if you want my opinion, I think you probably won’t find anyone better than Kara. You keep calling her a girl, but you’re wrong.” Lucy stated, staring right into Cat’s eyes before she continued. “Kara is a woman, a grown up one, just like yourself. She’s incredibly sweet and kind, she’s interesting, funny, she enjoys life despite everything that she’s been through and I think she’s exactly the kind of person anyone would want to have by themself.”

Cat’s ears perked up at the hints of Kara’s past in Lucy’s speech. She’d figured, since Kara had an adoptive sister, that her life must have been difficult but she had yet to know the whole story about it.

“You know about her past?” Cat wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

“I do, but I won’t say a word to you about it. It’s her story to tell,” Lucy replied with a soft smile, before checking her watch. Standing up, she gathered the documents she had set on the edge of Cat’s desk and tucked them under her arm.

“I’m late for a meeting but Cat, we need to reschedule our talk about how to ensure our reporters are appropriately protected against civilian lawsuits,” Lucy said, already walking away to the exit. “I’ll have Eve work out a time that will suit us both but in the meantime, enjoy your date tonight!”

And with those words, she was gone.

\---

“You know, if you wanted me to come over at your place after the date, all you had to do was ask,” Cat smirked while Kara searched for her keys. “You didn’t have to pretend having forgotten my shoe at home.”

“Believe it or not, I actually did leave your shoe in my living room when I realized I was running late, it’s not even an excuse,” Kara grumbled but she sounded more amused than annoyed. She opened her apartment door and turned the lights on before stepping aside to let Cat in. 

The date had been everything Cat had hoped it would be, punctuated with laughers, stories of Kara’s trips in Paris, talks about Carter’s interests and Cat’s hobbies, trading memories of the Lane sisters and some background for each other, how Kara came to follow a path in science and the ups and downs of building a media empire for Cat.  
They had talked and talked and talked, up until a waiter shyly came to their table to tell them the restaurant was about to close for the night. That’s when Kara had noticed it was after 1am and the next thing she’d said was a curse, about how she’d completely forgot to pick up Cat’s shoe.

“Here, there’s your shoe,” Kara said as she walked all the way to her living room and bent behind a comfy looking couch to retrieve the lonely stileto. “I told you I thought about it, but then I ran late because I was on the phone with my sister and I didn’t see the time ...”

Cat distractedly listened to the scientist, as she was more interested in looking around to take in Kara’s place. 

The apartment was rather spacious, one open floor divided in smaller area.  
The clear pine, hard wooden floor was disappearing under some colorful yet tasteful rugs in some spots, like in front of the large worn-out couch, under the dining table and on the path that seemed to lead to another room entirely.  
On the right after the entrance, the kitchen area wasn’t too big but it looked cozy, like a well used spot with cooking devices lining the counter and some old food stains on the wood atop the island. Bookshelves seemed to be randomly disposed around the room, next to the TV, behind the table, along one side of the entrance wall, and Cat noticed the many novels lost in between science and fantasy books, the random framed pictures, scented candles or piece of bric a brac that each seemed to have a story behind it. At the end of the open floor, behind the living room area, the wall was almost entirely inexistant, showing two high windows with thick metallic frames instead and it gave the place a grunge and edgy vibe. A similar window, located behind the dining area on the left after the entrance, was letting the streetlights come in and the reflection on the glass of the table made it glow. 

“Does it look like you imagined it would be ?” Kara asked, apparently amused by Cat’s exploration. Cat stepped further into the apartment and took a closer look at the DVD and blu-ray collections that throned in some of the bookshelves.

“Strangely enough, it does. I mean, at first, I thought you were more of a minimalist kind of scientist but it changed when you started telling me stories of all the places you’ve gone, the souvenirs you brought back, the items you’ve gathered along the years,” Cat smiled, before pulling out a DVD from its spot.

“Imagine me and you, uh?”

“It’s a classic, everyone should have this iconic movie in their collection,” Kara retorted, looking as serious as she sounded. It made Cat chuckle.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Kara asked, moving around the couch to make her way toward the kitchen.

“Yes, please,” Cat answered, replacing the movie back to where she found it. The amount of science-fiction movies and tv-show box set made her smirk but she didn’t comment on it. 

“Here,” Kara brought her a glass of red wine and put it down on the end table in front of the couch. “Let me help you with your coat, first.” 

Cat put down her purse on the couch and let Kara take off her coat, shuddering when warm fingers brushed against the back of her neck. The scientist threw the coat on her arm and then retrieved the wine, handling it to Cat with a soft smile.

“Is that a surfing board?” Cat suddenly asked, noticing the item tucked in between two bookshelves. 

Kara, who had gone back to the entrance to hang the coats, laughed and answered “Yes, it is. Alex bought it for me on my eighteenth birthday.”

“You surf too? Is there anything on this planet you can’t do?” Cat wondered out loud, watching as the scientist made her way back to the living room with an amused smirk on her lips.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to find out,” Kara teased and Cat rolled her eyes, but a familiar warmth was already spreading throughout her whole body. She sipped at her wine, eyes still wandering around and noticing the paintings hung up on the walls or placed atop the shelves.

“Southern French?” She asked, raising her glass to take a look at the color.

“I’m impressed,” Kara nodded, arching a brow as she settled down on her couch.  
She looked incredibly sexy in her black, three pieces suits, the collar of her white shirt sticking out against the velvet lapels of her jacket. She was playing with a heavy glass of what looked like whiskey, only lighter and with more honey than amber.

“Iced tea,” Kara smirked when she noticed the focus of Cat’s eyes. “Alex made a serious dent in my alcohol cabinet, she owes me some bottles.” 

“Does Alex stay at your place a lot?” Cat moved to take a closer look at a picture set atop a piece of clear pine furniture that supported a rather large collection of vinyls, next to what looked like a very old vinyls player. Kara was smiling widely at the woman standing next to her, who seemed to be talking about something. The stranger on the picture had short auburn hair and an she was leaning against the side of an old fashioned black Impala, her black leather jacket showing a red and black plaid shirt underneath. 

“She doesn’t exactly stay here, no. She has her own place, a few blocks away but whenever I’m traveling, she likes to come here and stay with Streaky.” 

“Streaky?” 

“The black cat currently watching your every move from atop the kitchen island,” Kara supplied with a soft chuckle.

Cat turned her head and noticed the animal sat at the edge of the wooden counter. It looked rather small, young even, and Cat find that the intent yellowish eyes darted on her were both fascinating and a little scary.

“Why am I not surprised you have a cat? Although, I was mostly expecting a golden retriever or any kind of a puppy really …” Cat mused, attempting a step toward the animal but the cat immediately flew away and disappeared into the part of the apartment she hadn’t visited yet.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a little weird. I found him about eight months ago, I think someone abandoned him on the roof of the building and even though I managed to gain his trust, he’s still very weary of everyone else. Alex likes to come to try to tame him whenever I’m not around, but he’s been resisting …” Kara explained, watching as Cat slowly came back to the picture she had been previously looking at.

“Who is the woman next to you on this picture?” Cat pointed at the silhouette with the black leather jacket and the casual posture against the car.

“That’s Alex, a few years ago. We were just coming back from our very first successful test run with the car. We’d been working together on it for six years, whenever we could, but we never seemed to get it right. This time though, we fixed it and it worked. The next summer, we went on a road trip with it, it was amazing,” Kara smiled and Cat heard the joy in her voice, lined with just a hint of nostalgia. 

“I think I would love to meet your sister,” Cat gently murmured, turning around to face Kara and startling a little when she realized the scientist had moved and was now standing right in front of her.

“She said the same thing about you yesterday,” Kara nodded with a smile, one hand already reaching up to take Cat’s glass while the other found its way around the CEO’s silhouette, coming to rest on the small of her back. She instantly felt the irradiating warmth of Kara’s fingers, despite the thick velvet of her night blue dress. The drum of her racing heart started to pulse underneath the palm resting on her back.

Kara slowly set the glass next to the vinyls player and opened the device to turn it on. She grabbed the tonearm, gently guiding it at the edge of the record in place and then released it before moving her hand to join the other in Cat’s back.

The first notes of an Elvis Presley romantic hit filled the place, tainted with that indescriptible raw quality that came with a vinyl record. 

“If I didn’t know you better, I would say you’ve set up this particular record beforehand on purpose,” Cat softly chuckled when she recognized the song.  
Still, she stepped closer into Kara’s embrace, already starting to sway to the music’s rhythm. It was soothing and yet so incredibly intense, to breathe in Kara’s heady scent, to be surrounded by Kara’s strong arms, in Kara’s apartment and listening to such a love song.

_Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Her skin was tingling where Kara’s hands were sometimes brushing against the soft fabric of her dress, making her feel hot and bothered but she was enjoying herself too much to make a move. It was a surprisingly simple moment, quiet and completely expectation free, despite the fact they both knew where it was heading.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Cat realized Kara was moving one of her hand and she slowly looked up to meet the scientist’s eyes. Kara’s fingers, soft, warm but determined, cupped one of her cheeks and gently caressed the skin, making it tingle even stronger than in her back. Kara’s eyes, so ever blue despite the dim lightning of the room, sparkled with a thousand of golden stars. It was like drowning in an ocean at night, not knowing where was the salted water or twinkling heaven.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes_

Kara’s lips found hers and Cat, despite knowing the ambiance had been building to this, found herself taken aback by the tenderness of the gesture. It was soft, so impossibly soft, and very sweet despite the teasing slowness of it all. Cat thought, for a split second, that it almost tasted like a very first kiss.

But then, Kara stepped in closer and pressed her whole body against Cat’s front.  
Cat shuddered and moaned into the kiss, from surprise and passion, impatience. White hot desire blinded her senses and she reached up to throw her arms around Kara’s neck, answering the kiss with every fiber of her being. She felt another hand coming to close around the other side of her face and the next thing she knew, she was being thoroughly kissed. It was hot, raw and a little blunt, with a hint of teeth that made Cat tremble against Kara.

_For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

The King’s voice faded into the music and then eventually, the tonearm reached the center of the record, making the characteristic noise that signaled the end of the vinyl.

Kara blindly reached out and stopped the player, miraculously managing to do so without knocking off the glass of wine. She didn’t linger though and her hand quickly came back to Cat’s back and pressed against it, efficiently eliminating the remaining distance in between their body.

Cat had one hand tangled into Kara’s golden curls and she brought the other to Kara’s side, already pulling at the white shirt underneath the jacket. She hummed when she felt Kara’s palms push against the small of her back but when the kiss stopped, rather abruptly, she almost groaned in frustration. It took her almost a second, in her state, to realize Kara’s lips were simply wandering off along her jaw, leaving a tingling, incandescent trail behind. Kara’s hands moved up to touch the bare skin of her arms and she trembled again, feeling goosebumps rise immediately after the passage of Kara’s fingers. Fingertips brushed against her collarbones and then started to play with the straps of her dress, pushing them to the side to make room for lusty lips and a very skilled tongue, one that conscientiously explored the hollows and the hills of Cat’s bone structure. Eventually, Kara’s fingers returned to Cat’s back and found the zip that maintained the dress in place. They didn’t hesitate. 

Soft fingertips slowly unzipped the garment and Cat felt every brush, every caress, every ghost touch against her spine. She breathed heavily against Kara’s neck before applying an open-mouthed kiss in the same spot, smirking when she heard Kara’s shuddering breath.

“You don’t play fair,” Kara whispered, voice hoarse and low.

“Said the woman taking forever to undress me,” Cat replied with a hint of sass, despite her awareness of the fact she was almost panting, slightly vibrating even.

“It’s actually killing me to take it slow, but I do love the way your body react under my fingers,” Kara murmured, backing away just enough to kiss Cat, silencing her for a moment.

“Hm, well. How about you get rid of all the clothes in the way, instead of toying with my very limited patience?” Cat eventually managed to breath out, searching into Kara’s eyes to make sure she wasn’t moving too fast. She knew what she wanted and she could remember Kara say she wanted her, but she still needed to be sure. She felt strangely vulnerable and yet invincible, in between the strong arms that were holding her like she was the most precious person in the world. 

“Good point,” Kara nodded before claiming another kiss, one that made Cat moan into it. Before she could realized what was happening, Kara swept her off her feet and carried her toward the part of the apartment Cat hadn’t seen yet. Adjusting her weight into Kara’s arms and around her body, Cat smiled.

“Oh, chivalrous and everything, I see …” 

“You were the one complaining about my being slow …”

“Carrying me bridal style into your room is certainly a welcomed change of pace, I agree,” Cat sassed, moving to apply another open-mouthed kiss to the side of Kara’s neck. The scientist trembled and sharply inhaled, tightening her hold on Cat.

“I didn’t realize how honest I was when I told you you are driving me crazy,” Kara muttered but she was smiling, that sunny blinding smile that made Cat’s heart race even faster into her chest, for it was warmth and light itself.

It took much longer than it should have for them to reach Kara’s bedroom, due to them bumping into a few walls on the way, kissing fervently and passionately, hands roaming and clothes already falling, leaving a trail behind them. 

They fell together on the bed, in a fit of carefree laughter.  
Cat landed on the scientist and felt the muscles of Kara’s bare abdomen move and tense underneath her. It short-circuited her brain for a few seconds and Kara took advantage of it, finding herself on top of Cat, straddling her even, with a smug smile etched on her lips.

“Brazen,” Cat whispered, eyes drinking in the view of the scientist above her. 

The jacket and the vest had been lost on their way to the room and Cat had even managed to fully unbutton the white shirt, revealing a muscled abdomen and breast caught in a very simple white bra. Golden locks were freely cascading all around Kara’s features, glowing slightly in the low light of the room and making her look like some kind of angelic vision. Cat wasn’t exactly one for poetry but Kara still inspired her many comparisons and epic metaphors.

Kara laughed freely, the sound echoing through the room like a gentle melody, before she bent and kissed Cat, thoroughly, intensely. Cat’s back arched into the mattress to try to press against Kara’s front, needing, wanting the warmth and the skin to skin contact. Kara left her mouth to move down along her jaw, climbing down the side of her neck and then lower. Her hands, firms, sures and skilled, were pulling at the dress, making it slid down Cat’s body. Inch by inch, Cat became naked but she didn’t even register, too focused on the feeling of Kara’s mouth on her, lips touching her skin, tongue swirling against her curves and teeth sometimes biting into the flesh. Her senses were set ablaze by Kara’s touch, Kara’s scent, Kara’s laugh and she kept wanting much, much more of it all.

“Black lace, uh?” Kara chuckled, coming back to Cat’s lips for a kiss while her fingertips traced the edge of Cat’s underwear, her other hand playing above her breast. 

“Safe bet,” Cat breathed after the kiss, her chest rising and lowering quickly, her heart missing a beat, or several, whenever Kara’s fingers were either too close or not close enough. 

“Indeed,” Kara confirmed with a smile and she was about to claim another kiss when Cat raised a hand and placed it in the middle of Kara’s bra.  
She swallowed, feeling the softness of the fabric under her palm, but she looked up to meet Kara’s eyes. The scientist was still partially clothed, having only lost her jacket, her vest and her heels on the way here. Cat was in nothing but her underwear, and she wanted to even the field.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” she ordered, arching a teasing brow. 

Kara’s eyes, still baby blue despite the desire sparkling in them, suddenly darkened with lust and something like mischief. Cat had to refrain from throwing herself at Kara, incredibly aroused by what she could see in the scientist’s irises.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Kara countered, the smirk on her lips matching the mischief in her eyes. She reached out to take Cat’s hands, guiding one of them to the belt maintaining her pants and the other to her left shoulder, clearly inviting the CEO to remove the clothes herself. 

“Good point,” Cat smirked, sitting down on the mattress to start taking off Kara’s clothes. 

First, she pushed the shirt off Kara’s shoulder, letting it fall around the woman before picking it up to throw it across the room. The scientist chuckled but didn’t say anything, standing before Cat with an amused smile on her lips. 

She was beautiful. Cat drank the sight in, the broad shoulders, muscular arms, toned abdomen, the perfect curves of her hips and the generous breasts underneath the defined collarbone. She reached out and, with one and, unfastened the white bra.

“Show off,” Kara laughed.

Cat couldn’t resist anymore and she leant closer to taste the laugh on Kara’s lips, transforming the no so innocent gesture into an open-mouthed, pressing kiss that made them moan.

Cat was the one to pull back, noticing Kara almost whimpering at the loss. She smirked but didn’t say anything, instead focusing on the belt. She used both of her hands to remove it, not wasting any time because she was growing impatient, restless.  
She craved Kara’s skin against her, the kisses, the caresses, Kara’s hands on her, the muscles playing on her curves, her scent, the way her hair formed a curtain around their faces when they kissed, everything.

“Impatient much?” Kara smiled but Cat could read the same impatience in the scientist eyes, behind the lust, the desire, the raw want.

“Yes,” Cat admitted in a murmur, drowning in the darker shades of Kara’s irises. 

Kara moved too fast for Cat to adjust but again, she was being kissed as if there were no tomorrows, as if it was the very end of the world and it felt like flying high, so high above the clouds, high up in the stars and next to the moon.

Kara pushed her against the mattress, her hair falling around both of their faces and hiding them into a world made only of them, of Kara’s heavy breath and luscious lips, of Cat’s tensed muscles and soft moans. Golden waves of locks moved around their heads with every kiss and every single of Kara’s lascivious moves. Cat groaned impatiently, trembling, shuddering and whimpering at all the feelings Kara could awake with just a well-placed press of her fingertips. Trying to focus, she moved her hands along the scientist’s sides to get rid of the pants.

Kara paused in her moves to let Cat remove the last piece of clothing, coming back above the CEO a minute later and wearing nothing but her white underwear and the unfastened bra still hanging loose around her breasts. Cat got rid of it in a heartbeat and then admired the exposed bosoms in front of her, round and firm and so tempting. She didn’t hesitate one second, reaching up to cup them into each of her palms and she was rewarded by the loud moan that escaped Kara’s lips. 

Kara leant over and fiercely claimed Cat’s lips, ravaging them with a kiss that could leave bruises, if it wasn’t for the tenderness tempering the bluntness of it all. Kara pushed forward and made Cat fall back on the bed again, losing them into a flurry of passion and love. She was touching Cat everywhere, slipping a hand underneath the arched back to unfasten the black bra, pressing against a trembling hip, making her nails ghost rake against soft, sensitive skin and biting into the flesh as she started to explore the exposed breasts. 

Cat swore, loudly, the echo of her voice swirling in the bedroom in the midst of their panting breaths, muttered moans and audible shudders. 

“You almost feel too good to be true,” Kara whispered against the side of Cat’s right hip, her breath landing on a patch of wet skin. It made Cat swallow thickly, impatience and desire driving her crazy with every passing second.

“Why thank you, I’m returning the compliment,” She managed to said, voice hoarse and hatched. She squirmed in the mattress to seek Kara’s skin, inviting the scientist to continue her exploration.

Kara immediately got the hint and resumed her discovery of Cat’s body, getting dangerously close to the edge of the last piece of clothing Cat was wearing.

“Oh, fuck,” Cat swore again, feeling Kara’s hot breath land on the thin fabric that still protected her sensitive, drenched wet core. 

“Patience,” Kara laughed and the rich sound, coming from between her legs, made the CEO feel punchdrunk. 

She’d had her fair share of lovers over the years, with some women amongst them, but no one had managed to make her feel so wanted and yet so comfortable. Sex, like many other areas in her life, was something she was good at but she had never been with a partner that carefreely laughed with her, that joked and didn’t back away from a slight banter during the foreplays, while still managing to make it intense, rich, so meaningful. 

Her train of thought got derailed when fingertips pressed against the underwear, exactly on the right spot and Cat saw stars, her body instinctively and violently arching into the bed.

“As much as I like this particular piece of underwear, it’s getting in my way,” Kara teased, her fingers crawling up along the side of the clothing to finally grab the edge and pulling it down. 

“Now who’s playing dirty,” Cat groaned, aware that Kara was deliberately and purposefully slow to drive her crazy.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara mock-protested, her innocent tone contradicted by the knowing, mischievous smirk on her lips.

“Liar,” Cat started but Kara’s warm palm coming to cup her exposed core made her forget about what she wanted to say next. Her body reacted on instinct, driven by Kara’s touches and she found herself sitting up, looking straight into the scientist’s dark eyes.

She saw a myriad of emotions in those somber irises, lust, desire, impatience, admiration and so many other she was too afraid to name. The tenderness behind the obvious want was clear and obvious and it made her feel invincible. Kara had voiced it before, she wanted her, all of her and not just the sex. The moment, despite the emagazined sexual tension that was about to break loose, truly meant something, for the both of them.

The words were caught in her throat, too strong for the moment and yet so true. Carter’s voice echoed in her mind, joking about how scared she was of the L word but tonight, faced with Kara’s intense blue eyes, she thought maybe she could allow herself to feel it. To say it, even.  
Cat swallowed thickly, trying to find some courage within herself. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“I …”

Kara gently placed a finger against her lips and shook her head no. 

“It’s okay, Cat. We are not quite there yet,” Kara said and she softened the blow of her words with a gentle, tender kiss. “I think we’re getting very close, but let’s take our time.”

A smile bloomed across Cat’s lips.

“You’re going to make it so easy, aren’t you?” She whispered, inches away from Kara’s mouth. 

“Well, I aim to please,” The scientist replied with a smirk, before moving closer to claim another kiss.

They made love, again and again that night, tangled together in the sheets of Kara’s bed. 

They laughed, talked, debated, made love again and at some point, Cat thought back on the lyrics of Elvis’s song. 

Maybe she was indeed, falling in love with Kara, even if she wasn’t quite ready to admit it out loud. 

It was going to take some time, but she knew Kara was going to be there, every step of the way, and the thought made her feel lighthearted, loved and ready to jump into the adventure of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I hope this fluffy piece will bring a smile on your face ~~(because the next chapter is going to be nothing but angst)~~ and that you will have a good year, filled with everything you want and wish for. I'm so happy to go on another year of fics with you!
> 
> I used the title of Elvis's song for the title of this chapter and for those of you who read The Supercat Parent Trap ... Well. It should bring memories ;)
> 
> _As always, reviews are nice_  
> 


	3. Come and get your love

The annoying buzzing of a vibrating phone pulled Cat out of her profound slumber. Grumbling in her pillow, she blindly reached a hand and searched for the device. Once she had grabbed it, she didn’t even check who was calling before swiping the screen to pick up.

“What?” She grunted, not even bothering to open her eyes. She vaguely realized some of her muscles were aching in a not so painful yet noticeable way, but she was too sleepy to make anything out of it.

After a brief silence, someone finally spoke at the other end of the line.

“You are not Kara,” a feminine voice echoed, sounding slightly amused behind the evident surprise.

Suddenly, Cat was wide awake.  
She sprung up in the mattress and brought the phone in front of her eyes, only then realizing it wasn’t hers. Her Samsung Galaxy was of a golden color and this was a brand new iPhone, with a name displayed on the screen that didn’t belong to her contacts. Looking around, she realized she was in Kara’s bedroom but the woman herself was nowhere to be seen. Her clothes from last night were still discarded on the floor though, and the distant noise of water running gave away that Kara was probably under the shower.

Cat cleared her throat and then answered the voice that belonged to Alex, if the name on the screen was anything to go by.

“No, I am not your sister. Cat Grant, nice to meet you Alex. Sort of,” Cat added at the end, twisting her mouth in a grimace, feeling really stupid for having picked up the phone in the first place.

“Oh right! I heard quite a lot about you, you’ve been dodging my sister for like days and it was driving her mad, I got an earful,” A laugh punctuated those last words and Cat felt a little ashamed, but she was glad Alex didn’t seem to be mad, nor bothered. “Nice to meet you as well, sort of. Alex Danvers, Kara’s older sister. Is she around?”

“She’s in the shower, should I get her out?”

“No it’s fine, I’ll call her back in half an hour, before getting on the plane,” Alex replied with a dismissive tone. Cat heard the sound of voices behind her, loud yet muffled, as if the woman was speaking in a microphone. “Hey, I’m in town this weekend. If it’s not too soon, I would love to actually meet you, in person this time. What do you say?”

The spontaneous invite took Cat by surprise, and she instantly panicked.  
Meeting the family never went well in any of her previous relationships, and she wasn’t even sure of the label she could put on her and Kara at the moment, despite her growing feelings. If she was being honest, she was scared of putting a name on it because it was too strong, to intense and too dangerous.

“I … “ Cat started, struggling to come up with an answer, her mind racing through all the possible excuses she could make up to decline.

“Cat? Who are you talking to?” Kara’s voice echoed through the hallway and seconds later, the woman herself entered the bedroom. She was clad in a pair of Calvin Klein white boxers and matching bra and Cat’s eyes widened a little at the sight of Kara’s muscles. It wasn’t new, and she had already explored every inch of the scientist’s body last night but in the glowing morning sunlight and with some water drops still rolling down Kara’s naked skin in some places, it looked even more surreal.

“Uuuh … it’s your sister actually? I was asleep, the phone started buzzing, I thought it was mine, sorry. Here,” Cat handed the phone over and Kara stepped closer to the bed to grab it. Her fingers gently brushed against Cat’s, and she winked, before tucking the phone between her chin and her shoulder.

“Hi sis’, what’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?”

Cat watched, a little mesmerized, as Kara walked around the room to gather some clean clothes. She first went to the walk-in closet and then came back holding a black shirt still carefully wrapped around its hanger, perfectly ironed. While talking with Alex about something work-related, she moved to suspend the hanger to her bedroom door knob and then walked towards her dresser and opened the first drawer. She laughed at something her sister must have said before pulling out a pair of white suspenders, leaving them on the top of the dresser.

“Oh well, I don’t know I’ll ask her. I’ll get back to you with her answer, Alex,” Kara said as she reached her hand up to hold the phone. She looked back at Cat, still sat down on the mattress and holding the covers against her chest, and winked again. It sent a flutter down Cat’s stomach, and she realized, in that instant, that she was already too far gone for this woman with the baby blue-eyes that sparkled like a thousand stars.

“Ok sis’, see you soon. Bye!” Kara said before hanging up, throwing the phone at the end of her bed. She had a broad smile on her lips and Cat couldn’t stop looking at it.

“Hi babe. Did you sleep well?” The scientist asked, climbing on the mattress and crawling back up to Cat, oblivious to the effect the move had on the CEO.

“Hmm?” Cat asked, admiring the way Kara’s blond lock were dancing near her breast, soft yet a little damp from the shower.

“Distracted, I see,” Kara smiled before claiming a kiss that reverberated across Cat’s whole body, making her feel incredibly alive and powerful.

“Sadly,” Kara whispered after breaking the kiss, “I think you and I are already late and as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day long, I’m guessing you have some prior engagements you can’t miss?”

It took Cat a whole minute to finally take in Kara’s words, and she quickly glanced at the clock on Kara’s nightstand.

8:45am. Late was the understatement of the year.

“Oh my god!” Cat let out, pushing Kara away and scrambling out of bed. She quickly ran across the apartment to pick-up all of her clothes and suddenly came to a stop as she noticed Kara’s amused look.

“What?” Cat asked, frowning.

“You’re running all over my place and you’re naked, I’m admiring the show before it ends,” Kara replied with a smirk, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.  
She was spread over the bed, one elbow planted in the mattress to support her head, golden hair falling freely around her features and caressing her broad shoulders. She was beautiful in a natural way, the sunlight coming from the side of the room hitting her hip and legs in a way that made her look like a vision from a dream, something not real. Cat was aware that she wasn’t exactly objective, but she couldn’t help it.

“You know what? Screw work,” Cat said, suddenly deciding to live in the moment.

She dropped her clothes before coming back to bed, instantly straddling Kara and kissing her as if tomorrow didn’t exist.

“Hmm, I mean yes but are you sure? I don’t want to keep you away from some pressing matters …” Kara whispered against her lips once the kiss ended, her breathing erratic and her eyes wide and dark.

“They’ll manage a day without me,” Cat replied, her hands already moving to undo Kara’s bra.

“Alright then,” Kara didn’t insist, all too happy to move to ease Cat’s hands instead.

\---

“Whoaw, someone had a great day,” Carter said with a smirk, looking at his mother as she crossed the living room to pour herself a glass of Scotch. “Wait, isn’t that yesterday’s outfit?”

The way his mother’s cheeks suddenly became as red as the superhero’s cape in the comic book he was reading made him laugh.

“I’m glad you finally went on a date with Kara then. By the look of things, everything went … pretty well, I take it?” He asked, smiling but clearly wanting a confirmation.

“Yes, Darling. Everything was perfect,” Cat said with a dreamy smile, knowing her fifteen years old son needed to hear it. He was so invested in her happiness, it was touching. After the many bad dates he had seen her come back from, it was a nice change to see her so happy.

“Perfect. When do I get to meet her?” Carter casually asked, returning to his comic-book while waiting for his mother’s answer.

“Soon, Carter. I promise you will be the first to know, but I don’t want to rush things,” Cat replied after a pause, coming to sit down on the couch next to her son. “It’s new, very new, and I … don’t want to introduce her to you if it’s not going to last.”

Carter looked up from his comic-book and met his mother’s ever green eyes. His were blue like a lagoon and for the first time, she noticed they looked a lot like Kara’s.

“Mom, you sound … careful and rational but your eyes are lit up like a Christmas tree and you have a smile on your lips, one I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen before. Why are you doubting? What is it?”

Cat didn’t answer right away, too taken aback by her son’s questions.  
He was a bright yet complex teenager, with a IQ scoring very high and sometimes, his understanding of the world was too extreme, making it hard for everyone else to understand him. His young year had been full of challenges and difficulties but teenage hood was proving to be even worse. Panic attacks had become a constant in his life now and Cat would often wake up in the middle of the night to deal with his nightmares, when it wasn’t her own that would keep her up for hours until morning. He insisted on keeping on trying normal stuff, dating, going out with friends, watching violent movies or playing video games, but she knew how hard it was for him. Yet, in moments like these, she was blown away by how precise and intuitive he could be.

“I … don’t know, Carter. Honestly, it’s the first time I ever feel like this with someone and it’s … scary.” Cat went for honesty, knowing Carter would be able to see through her lies otherwise.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Carter finally asked after a few minutes. He was still looking right at her, and she could see the wheels turn in his head as he was mulling over what she said. “I mean, doesn’t it mean that this is … serious, that you want it, this relationship, to last and to work? Otherwise, you wouldn’t care as much, right?”

Cat smiled, despite herself. Of course, it wasn’t that simple but Carter was making a great point. “You’re right, sweetheart. I do want it to work with Kara, she’s … she’s incredible. However, You know that I work a lot, she does have an important job too and I’m not quite sure we’ll be able to make room for each other in our respective lives … and that’s only one reason, I can already think of many others.”

“Are you there yet?” Carter retorted right away, making his mother struggle to come up with an acceptable answer. Eventually, she shook her head no. “See, problem solved. You always tell me to live in the moment and not worry too much about tomorrow. You should follow your own advice, you know. Beside, I’m pretty sure she’s already making room for you …”

“Why would you …” Cat’s question got lost as she followed her son’s look. Her eyes landed on a splendid bouquet of white and pink flowers, with lilies dominating the rest of the composition, sitting in a vase in the middle of her dinner table. There was a small white card caught in the green leaves of the pink peonies.

“I got it when I came back from school. The delivery-man was waiting in the lobby with very specific instructions. He was not to leave before having delivered the flowers to the penthouse, and he almost didn’t let me get them, I had to prove I was living there!” Carter chuckled before turning his attention back to his comic-book.

Getting up, Cat moved closer to the table and reached a slightly trembling hand to get the small piece of paper. She took a deep breath before opening it. There were only a few words, written in an italic elegant front, but it made her smile.

_“Don’t panic & see you soon. K.”_

\---

“So,” Lucy started as she sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Cat’s desk. “I heard you skipped work entirely, yesterday morning. Imagine my surprise when I came up for our 10am appointment and you weren’t there, you weren’t even answering your calls … it has never, ever, happened before in all the history of CatCo, except for this one time when Carter had a terrible flu but even then, you were working from your home office. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Cat finished typing the sentence she had started before Lucy Lane had entered her office like she was owing it. Only then, she looked up to meet her friend’s amused look.

“You already know, don’t you?” Cat sighed, slightly annoyed that her private life wasn’t so private, as of lately.

“Hmm, I have a few guesses,” Lucy teased before winking.

“Right. Well, since you’re here, what can you tell me about Alex, Kara’s sister? I … accidentally picked up Kara’s phone and ended up talking to her, and she wants to meet me, soon …” Cat asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. She was still feeling uncomfortable with the ‘meeting the family’ part happening so soon in their relationship.

The frown above Lucy’s green eyes made Cat realize her tone gave away her feelings on the matter.

“If you don’t want to meet Alex, why don’t you say so? I’m sure Kara would understand, you know …” Lucy replied, eluding Cat’s question entirely.

“It’s not that I don’t want to meet her,” Cat rectified, playing with her favorite pen while looking behind Lucy, avoiding her eyes. “It’s just that … maybe it’s too soon? I really, really like Kara and I’d like to keep … what we have, light and easy, for the time being.”

“That is perfectly understandable, why don’t you tell her that?” Lucy insisted, her frown getting deeper as she watched Cat toy with the pen, her eyes going back and forth between Cat’s hands and Cat’s face.

“I’m … I don’t know!” Cat let out a frustrated sight before speaking again. “She’s young, she’s carefree, she probably has zero anxiety about that relationship and I’m … full of doubts. Carter asked when he would get to meet her and I panicked again. Imagine it works, they get along and then suddenly, for whatever reason, we have to split up? Because let’s be honest, I’m not easy to live with, I’m probably not even easy to love and I don’t want to hurt Carter …” Cat stopped talking and it’s only then that she realized how painfully truthful she has been. She had finally voiced her biggest doubt : involving her son in her love life.

“So, that’s what you’re really worried about. It has nothing to do with Kara and everything to do with … you, in the end,” Lucy stated, slowly. Her voice was gentle but firm and the sparkle in her eyes told Cat she wasn’t going to like what was coming next.

“Luce …”

“Hear me out.”

In moments like these, Cat was reminded of Lucy’s military background. The authority in her voice, the steel in her eyes and the confident posture that came from years wearing a uniform, everything was screaming her former rank.

“You are allowed to be happy,” Lucy started, her eyes firmly planted in Cat’s. “I know you have every reason to be worried about Carter and it’s valid, I’m not denying it. However, you always tell him to live in the moment and to not worry about tomorrow. Now, how about you follow your own advice?”

Cat wondered if Carter didn’t call Lucy already, because the former major was using the exact same words her son had used the day before.

“You’re not there yet. Go out with Kara, have more dates with her, take some days off and take her somewhere, just the two of you. You barely know her, after all, am I wrong?”

Cat shook her head no, knowing it was the truth.  
“If after all of that, you are still uncomfortable at the idea of introducing her to Carter or meeting her family, then you will have to talk to her. She’s a very intuitive person, you’d be surprise of what she can sense and understand. Don’t worry about it too much, not so soon in your relationship. Oh and Cat. Don’t keep her at arm’s length. She could be really good for you, but you have to let her in.”

Lucy was still looking at her right in the eyes and Cat was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Lucy was very different from her sister but the intensity in her ever green eyes wasn’t exactly new, for Cat had been on the receiving end of such a look multiple times when she was dating Lois.

“I know you’re right, I know that. Still, it’s … hard.” Cat sighed, letting go of the pen she had been playing with during Lucy’s speech.

“Of course it’s hard. Relationships, of any kind, are hard. Now, wouldn’t you say that Kara’s worth it?”

Cat took a moment to remember Kara’s smile, broad and luminous, her sparkling blue eyes, the softness of her hands and the gentleness of her words, the easiness of their night together, the sass and humor and the way she had felt utterly and wholly loved.

“She totally is,” Cat agreed with a smile.

“There you go. Now, we still need to talk about work, since you missed our appointment yesterday …” Lucy added, the amused smile she previously harbored when she entered the office already returning to her lips.

“You are never going to let it go now, are you?” Cat groaned, shaking her head.

“Nope,” Lucy confirmed with a wink before pulling out a stack of paper from her briefcase, already meaning business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Long time no see, I know. I promised you an angsty chapter but I've changed my mind and this one is part fluff/part serious conversation but the angst is not quite there yet. Enjoy while it lasts! The chapter is quite short, I'm sorry I felt like it was the right thing to do, instead of trying for more and getting lost in it. 
> 
> I know I'm behind on all of my other fics, I apologize for that. It's been really hard lately, my real life is a mess but I'll get back to everything one day. I can promise you that much. I'm slowly beginning to write again, so there's that!
> 
> The title of this chapter is HIGHLY inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy's OST ( _and Avengers Endgame, for those of you who have seen it ..._ )
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_


End file.
